1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic device, particularly a postage meter machine, of the type having a central processing unit, at least one memory connected to the central processing unit and in which at least one program that the processing unit accesses for the configuration or the operation of the processing unit, or of a function unit connected to the processing unit is stored, and a position determination unit connected to the processing unit. The invention also is directed to a method for the operation or configuration of such an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices such as, for example, postage meter machines often must be differently configured for employment in different countries. This is necessary, for example, for the operating program, as well as for the configuration of the software that is accessed by the specific function units of the device access. In the case of a postage meter machine, this includes, for example, the data transmission device in the form of a modem or the like, a scale or the accounting module as well.
In known devices, the country-specific configuration usually ensues before the delivery to the ultimate user. This, however, is disadvantageous since the manufacturer or a authorized dealer usually must undertake a relatively time-consuming procedure for this purpose that increases the manufacturing or operating costs.